


The Demon Lord Sneaks Into The Kingdom, Fucking The Human, Elf and Fox Queens!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal, Blow Jobs, Elf, F/M, Girl On Girl, Human, Missionary, Other, Riding, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitroasting, doggystyle, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You are a powerful Demon Lord, constantly at war with the other races. The humans, elves, and beast kingdoms have formed an alliance, all in the effort to destroy you. Frustrated at this situation, you come up with a despicable plan to teach those pesky fools a lesson.When the three nations are holding a festival all in celebration of defeating you, you suddenly sneak into the castle, where the three princesses are holding a meeting; determined to truly humiliate them all with a rough fucking.It's time the world has learned of your true power, the power to make even the most beloved princesses turn into cumsluts with a single thrust.
Kudos: 1





	The Demon Lord Sneaks Into The Kingdom, Fucking The Human, Elf and Fox Queens!

**Author's Note:**

> ll characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval.
> 
> Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.  
> _______________________________________________-  
> Characters - 
> 
> Queen Mia - The Human Queen of a large kingdom, one of the main supporters of The Alliance. A young and caring woman, putting her people first.
> 
> Queen Nessa - The Elf Queen of the Dark Elves, one of the main supporters of The Alliance. A strong willed woman, an excellent archer with an unbreakable spirit. 
> 
> Queen Lina - The Beast Queen, ruling over all kinds of beastfolk, one of the main supporters of The Alliance. A tough, resilient fighter, never afraid of a challenge.]

(footsteps)

Mia: Hello Princess Nessa, hello Princess Lina. I have called for a very urgent meeting today, during the Festival of Stars. 

Lina: Yes, we came as soon as you called. Normally, I'd like to relax on a day such as today, a grand festival, but what's so urgent?

Nessa: Yes, please tell us what's wrong and if we can assist you.

Mia: Very well, I have something that has to remain a secret, no one else can know about this. (pause) Wait, guards, please exit the room, and wait down in the hallway, away from the door. Make sure no one is allowed in

(footsteps to the door, door opening and closing) (footsteps away from door)

Nessa: [Curious] What's so secret, I am dying to know?

Mia: Wait, let me cast a spell so no one can hear us, just to be safe. Sound Barrier, go (spell being activated) Mia: Okay, back to the main topic. We have obtained some very important intel regarding *his* whereabouts. 

Nessa: [gasping] Him? You don't mean him, him? The Demon Lord, do you?

Mia: Correct, multiple reports have confirmed that he has entered the city, and is somewhere nearby.

Lina: Wait, seriously? He left those evil lands and entered here, all alone? Does he have a death wish?

Nessa: So, what's the plan? I assume you already stationed all of our guards at all of the entrances and exits, intending to capture him?

Mia: Exactly, we have about 100 guards in total on standby, 40 scouts, 30 knights and 35 magicians. Some are dressed normally, blended within the crowd. There is no way that bastard will be able to leave this city.

Nessa: Wait, did you post flyers around the city, so people at least know what he looks like? That would make the search faster. 

Lina: Haven't you heard the rumors? *No one* knows what he looks like. People assume he looks like a demon, others swear they saw a human face once. No one truly knows his identity, since he always wears that mask.

Mia: Whoever he is, whatever he looks like, today is the day we finally achieve total victory. We cannot let this opportunity slip away, ladies.

Lina: [arrogant] Oh my Goddess, I would love to see his stupid face, the moment he realizes he's been captured. 

Nessa: [nervous] You heard about his powers right? He's such a perverse being. Who fights using their dick?

Mia: Yes, it's been something none of the women warriors want to go up against. It's far more embarrassing fighting your opponent, only for them to suddenly jam a dick down your throat and steal your powers that way.

Lina: This is the perfect opportunity to capture him then. Instead of letting him fuck our powerful fighters and steal their abilities, we can reverse engineer his unique ability

Nessa: How so? If his dick can penetrate someone and take their skills slowly, how would you reverse that?

Mia: That's simple. We can create a new spell, that way, whenever someone takes his evil dick and extracts his semen, they'll get a huge power boost. With this, we can strengthen our nations even more and truly stomp out the existence of the Demon Lord.

Lina: I like the sound of that. With such a powerful ability, that bastard will never be left alone. We can send him to the dungeons and bottle his semen, then distribute it amongst the world for a profit. It's only fair after all of the suffering he's caused.

Mia: Good, good, I love the sound of that. Hopefully there's a report soon, I sent a powerful magician after him, so we should receive-

(one knock, followed by three knocks, followed by two knocks at the door - code)

Mia: Ah, that's the secret code I left for my guards to report. This must be important news.

(opening the door)

Mia: Hello shadow scout. Do you have any intel to report to me?

(3 second pause)

Lina: Hey, guard, your queen asked you a question. 

Nessa: Hey Mia, do your guards normally act like this? Just silent.

Mia: Speak now, or I will be forced to- wait a minute, why are you wearing that? This isn't your uniform

Lina: I think something's wrong, Queen Mia. I-I don't think that's your shadow guard. 

Nessa: [gasping] It-it's him! I can feel it! I know that wicked energy anywhere, only someone like *him* can radiate that amount of darkness. 

Mia: Shit, we've been tricked. GUARDS. GUARDS. COME AT ONCE. THE DEMON LORD IS HERE. THE DEMON LORD IS INSIDE MY CHAMBERS! 

Nessa: Stay back, vile scum. I will not let you touch a single hair on my frien- 

(Nessa getting her face slapped)

Mia: [angry] You beast, you dare to hit a queen?! I will see to it that your lands are destroyed, your kingdom burned to the ground, every evil thing you have created shall be destroyed. If you think you can just run in here, you are truly stupid.

Lina: Where are the guards? Where are our magicians? Where are our knights? Everyone should be here, and yet, no one has come. Not even the guards in the hallway have responded.

Nessa: He must have did something. Maybe he casted an even stronger spell so no one can hear?

Mia: But how did he just walk by everyone in a mask, it's not like he can go invisi- shit, can he truly turn invisible? That must explain why we could never truly find him, even when we closed in on him before!

Nessa: It doesn't matter, he is up against three very powerful queens. Mia, cast a spell, try to attack him and- 

(belt being unbuckled, pants unbuttoning, and then dropping down)

Lina: [gasping] Oh, oh my Goddess. What, what is that thing? That can't be his...

Nessa: Don't be afraid Queen Lina, it doesn't matter how powerful he is, there are three of us here. We can easily -

(Mia falling to the ground)

Mia: Ge-get him off! Get off of me you foul beast. I-I won't allow your dirty hands to touch me. Queens, help me. Get that *thing* of his out of my face.

Nessa: Shit, none of our spells work, and there seems to be some anti attacking spell surrounding him. We couldn't even physically harm him, if we wanted to. 

Lina: So that's it? We just give in to this bastard and let him use us? I refuse. I am the proud Fox Queen of the Beast Kingdom, I refuse to lose. Let me try

Mia: [concerned] No, don't! He's too strong, you'll just end up


End file.
